Defiance
by Gemmi92
Summary: "You didn't even know my name until the other month," she informed him. "I didn't need to know your name. You were no one of importance to me." His voice was cold and hurtful as she did her best not to allow herself to cry in front of him. "And now I am of importance to you?" she decided to ask. He looked around uncomfortably and she knew the answer to her question. Crane/OC
1. Chapter 1

He was arrogant. There was no way that Emily could deny that. She had seen him swan into the Asylum every single morning, and not once did he decide that she was worthy of his time. Emily Meyers was the receptionist of Arkham Asylum. She had held that position for years and not once had she considered leaving the Asylum.

It had been scary to begin with; there was no avoiding that fact. She hated it when patients were brought in, kicking and screaming as they begged not to be locked up in the Asylum. The first patient she had seen had spat in her face as she found herself searching for a doctor she needed at reception. She could remember how she had ran her hand down her cheek to clear the moisture as the man laughed loudly. She had rushed to the toilet and scrubbed herself clean for what felt like hours on end.

She had grown used to the screams and the tears. Families who came to visit loved ones often didn't bother. They tended to keep away. Many did not have members of family to rely on for monthly visits. Most people in Arkham were lonely criminals. Emily would have felt sorry for them had they not committed such heinous crimes.

But she rarely had run-ins with the patients. She tended to stick to the desk in the reception room that was locked by a pane of glass from the main corridor. It was in there where she sat behind her desk and typed ferociously on her keyboard. The administration of the Arkham was easy to keep up with, but she suspected that was down to Doctor Crane. He enjoyed keeping his paperwork tidy and making her job easy.

Of course he had never told her that he was trying to make her job easy. At the end of the working day, approximately half past five in the evening, he would drop files on the counter behind the glass pane. Emily would always look up and towards him, but not once did he bother to speak with her or make eye contact.

Emily had attempted to converse with him when she had found him in reception searching for a file, but he had ignored her as he took the brown envelope and left. She had stared after him, watching him with intrigue as he went. She had thought that he might have been shy to begin with. Perhaps he merely did not like conversation? Emily had tried to greet him on other occasions, but all she managed was a blunt nod of his head.

He had been working at the Asylum for over three weeks and no one enjoyed his presence. She had heard the doctors whisper that he was rude and arrogant. He enjoyed bossing people around. He loved being in charge. He loved the power he held.

Since then Emily had not bothered to try to converse with him. There was no point.

"You should try to find another job, Em."

Emily was snapped from her thoughts as she looked around the crowded bar that evening. The music was playing slow jazz tunes whilst the red leather booths were full of couples or friends, enjoying a drink before the weekend began. The bar was full and people laughed as they drank and ate. Booths lined the walls whilst tall tables with tall stools sat in the middle of the room. Waitresses' dressed in short black dresses carried drinks on trays above people's heads whilst others ignored them.

"I mean, you got that job when you left college which was…what? Five years ago? I thought that you wanted to get into medicine?"

Emily would have rolled her eyes if she had not known where this conversation was heading. It was the same all of the time. She would sit and listen to Daniel's concerns and she would ignore them. She knew what she wanted out of life, but she was struggling to get it. She wanted to be a doctor; that was the reason why she had taken the internship at the Asylum in her final year of college. But that had not turned out for the best. They had no funds to put her through medical school and she needed money and so she had jumped at the chance to be the new receptionist at Arkham. If only she knew that it was a dead end job.

"I do want to go into medicine," Emily informed her boyfriend as he picked up his cocktail that sat on the marble table in front of him. "But you know that money is the main issue. I am still living with my parents."

"And you will be if you stay in that job. Are you at least looking for another job?"

Emily could feel her teeth grind together as she tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ears and shook her head. She did not want to have this discussion with Daniel again. She knew that he thought it was easy. He had come straight out of college and landed himself a job on Gotham's Stock Market. He was slowly working his way up the career ladder and had managed to nab himself a swanky apartment in uptown Gotham…nowhere near the Narrows where Emily worked.

"We are not discussing this," Emily declared from Daniel. "I don't want to talk about money or moving into your apartment. I thought that we were just going to enjoy Friday night?"

Daniel sighed and raked a hand through his short blond hair as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and brought her to his side. Emily leant against him, her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and swirled the cosmopolitan cocktail she was slowly draining.

"I just want you to be happy," Daniel informed her. "I can see that you are not happy with that asshole of a boss everyone complains about."

"I barely talk to Doctor Crane," Emily rolled her eyes and peered up to her boyfriend with her wide green eyes as he moved a hand to her cheek once he had placed his cocktail down. "I think he has barely said two words to me since I started there…no…in fact he has said nothing to me. I did try to talk to him, but he was not interested. Anyway, he makes other people's lives hell. He doesn't bother me."

"You only moan about him once a day," Daniel whispered and Emily nudged him in the stomach.

"Don't be mean," Emily urged her boyfriend. "Anyway, I should get going back home. My mom wants me up early. She wants me to go dress shopping with her in the morning for Aunt Kim's wedding in two week.s"

"Will I need a new suit?" Daniel wondered, draining the rest of his drink.

Emily studied her boyfriend for a few moments, noting how his dark blue eyes glimmered at the thought. He loved nothing more than buying new suits. Emily barely understood the fascination, but her boyfriend was obsessed. His round face looked down to her as Emily rolled her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers.

"I'll come shopping with you next week if you want," Emily said.

She noted how the dimples in his cheeks deepened as he moved to peck her on the lips once more. "Suits me just fine," he informed her.

"Right, well I better get back home," Emily informed him and she stood up, grabbing the leather jacket she wore over her white blouse and black skater skirt.

"I'll take a taxi with you," Daniel said, finishing the rest of his cocktail.

Daniel grabbed his grey suit jacket with one finger and tossed it over his shoulder before he pressed his hand on Emily's back. She watched on as they wandered through the bar and moved amongst the people who gave no care as to where they were passing.

"Daniel!"

Emily stopped as Daniel grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving. She stood still before noting Daniel waving over to a group of men stood around a table, motioning for him to come over to them. Emily cocked her head to the side, noting that they had to be his work colleagues.

"Go," Emily urged him, noting how he rocked back and forth on his heels and chewed on his bottom lip. "You go and spend time with them if you want."

Daniel looked down to Emily with his brows furrowed together. "Are you sure, Em?"

"Of course," Emily promised him. "I'll grab a taxi on my own."

"Do you need any money?"

Emily looked at him with annoyance and shook her head. She moved to peck him on the cheek before she bid him a goodnight. Moving from the bar, she adjusted the large brown satchel that hung on her shoulder. She came to the steps of the bar and moved into the satchel in search of her purse. She opened it up and looked inside of it before noting that she had no money for a taxi.

Groaning softly, Emily moved to place the satchel over her shoulder and rubbed her hands together and began to walk towards the nearest bus stop. The streets were rather quiet that time in the evening, but Emily preferred for the silence. She knew how dangerous Gotham could be, but she thought that danger tended just to happen in the Narrows.

She set a fast pace and continued down the streets until she found the nearest bus stop. She stood still and kept silent, queuing behind other people who were waiting to get back to the north end of Gotham.

It was only as she moved to grab her cell-phone did she note a familiar mop of black hair stood in front of her. She was about to do a double take before she knew better. She recognised the battered black briefcase and the long black coat sat on his body. Why was he waiting for the bus? She knew that he owned a car and she thought that he would never be seen dead on a bus. He seemed to prude and proud.

Emily kept silent as he turned to look behind and down the road, wondering if the bus was going to approach. He said nothing for a few moments before he wondered if he should acknowledge the girl. He had seen the girl in the reception, but he did not speak to her. He recognised the shortness of her skirt and the way her hair curled. He had always thought that she was superficial. She never seemed like someone he wanted to converse with.

"Emily," he spoke her name.

Emily looked up, struggling to believe that he could even recall her name. She felt her mouth gape and she knew that he was looking at her with a condescending stare. She had felt those stares quite often in her lifetime.

"Doctor Crane," Emily responded back to him. "What are you doing here?"

Jonathan looked around for a few brief moments as people in the queue began to grow tired of waiting for the bus. Some people dispersed to take the metro whilst others remained firmly rooted on the ground.

"Waiting for a bus," Jonathan responded.

Emily cursed herself inwardly for asking such a stupid question, but she said nothing about it. She nodded her head and realised that they had nothing in common to discuss. Regardless, she could not deny that his blue eyes were deeply piercing. She could barely stop herself from staring at them. She had never looked him straight in the eye before, but she could see that his gaze was intense and quite charming.

"Of course," Emily finally managed to speak. "That would make sense."

"Indeed," Jonathan responded back in a soft voice.

"Anyway, it is taking a while, isn't it?" Emily babbled, trying to fill the silence. "I've never seen you take the bus before, but I guess this would be why. It is barely reliable. I would have gotten a taxi but my boyfriend stayed behind at the bar we were at."

"I see."

Emily knew that he was not interested in what she had to say. She could not blame him for that. She was boring herself if she had to tell the truth. She continued to stare at him, grateful that the bus pulled up before she had to say anything more. Remaining silent, Emily walked behind Jonathan Crane as he moved onto the bus and she followed him on, choosing to sit a few seats away from him. He made no move to come over to converse with her and she was grateful for that.

She only hoped that she didn't have to talk to him at work.

…..

A/N: I am back with another Crane fanfic. I have always been a fan and I couldn't resist another fanfic. Do let me know what you think may happen!


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came around far too quickly for Emily's liking. She received the usual lift to work from her father as he went to his own office which he claimed was near the Narrows but, in fact, was miles away. He didn't particularly like the idea of his daughter walking around the Narrows and he preferred to drop her off straight at her work.

Emily waved goodbye to her father and stepped into the Asylum, knowing full well that she would be the first one there that morning…except Doctor Crane. She switched the lights on in the reception area and looked at the post which had been left on her desk. Removing her simple black blazer, Emily pushed her curls over one shoulder as she bent over her desk and began to log onto the computer.

After she thought she heard someone at the glass pane of reception she turned around. She blinked and noted that there was no one there. She sensed that her imagination was running away with her as per usual. Shaking her head, she looked back to the computer before distributing the post in the relevant pigeonhole for the doctor's to pick up on their way in.

Humming softly, Emily settled down at her chair and kept a gaze on the people in the doorway as they entered and picked their post up. Some of them greeted her with a slim smile, whilst others chose to ask her how her weekend was.

"Ah, Emily."

Looking across the hallway, Emily noted Doctor Bennett stood at the glass, looking down at the post he was holding in his hand after he had collected it. Emily turned her head around her shoulders and smiled as she noted the short, balding man.

"Good morning, Doctor Bennett," Emily smiled, moving slowly towards the glass as she pulled the plum dress down her body and leant on the counter, folding her arms as she did so. "How was your weekend?"

"The same as always," Bennett declared. "I took my wife out for dinner on Saturday evening, however. We tried the new restaurant down on seventh avenue…Mikel's…I think it was called."

"Sounds lovely," Emily declared with a soft smile. "Would you recommend it?"

"Why?" Bennett wondered with a small grin. "Are you going to ask your fancy boyfriend to treat you one night?"

Emily was about to say that she could treat herself and she didn't need her boyfriend, but she kept quiet silent. She didn't want to start an argument on the matter.

Shaking her head back and forth, Emily continued to smile widely. "Well, you never know."

"In that case, I would say it is worth a try," Bennett spoke with a stern nod. "Italian cuisine is one of the best. Anyway, Emily, I best get to work. A patient of mine is due a visit today so I need to make sure he is well prepared…no doubt Doctor Crane will be wanting to go through the paperwork too."

Emily felt her smile fall then as she said goodbye to the Doctor. She wanted nothing to do with Doctor Crane. He was the most uncomfortable person she had met. He was nothing but a rude and emotionless man. There was no denying that he was no one's best friend in the asylum.

Settling back down in the seat at her desk she looked back to her computer. Keeping her eyes closed, Emily pinched the bridge of her nose as she opened up her email for the day. It shocked her how many people emailed on the weekend when she was off. Of course there were always some doctors available, but not nearly as many as there were in the weekday.

Looking to one email, she furrowed her brow. The subject line said "Interning Position". Emily cocked her head to the side and opened the email up, looking at it with intrigue. A girl named Jenny Matheson had applied for the advertised interning position.

Emily swivelled around in her chair to the noticeboard that advertised jobs available in the asylum. She kept her eyes wide open as she noted that there were no jobs advertised for an interning position. Maybe the girl had got it wrong? Emily wondered where she had seen this advertisement if there had been one.

Making a move from her desk, Emily left reception, rushing just in case she missed anything at reception. She kept her arms by her side as she wondered who to go and ask about this. If there was anyone who was hiring then it would be Doctor Crane. He was in charge of the hiring and firing.

"Shit," Emily mumbled when she came to that realisation.

Moving towards the west of the asylum, she took the corridors towards Doctor Crane's office and inhaled a sharp breath as she stood outside of his door. Pulling the plum dress further down her legs, Emily balled her hand into a fist and knocked on the door quickly.

"Enter."

He answered quicker than Emily would have thought he would and she pushed the door open. Moving into his office, she felt his blue gaze on her as she pushed the door closed behind her. Placing her hands in front of her, she laced her fingers together in front of her before she decided to move towards the desk he sat behind.

"Good morning, Doctor Crane," Emily greeted him.

She felt her jaw clench as she noted that he didn't even have the decency to look her in the eye. He merely glanced at her and then looked back down to the paperwork sat on his desk. Emily balled her hands against her side and continued to glower over to him. She had truly never met anyone as rude as he was.

"What do you need?"

Emily would have chuckled had she not found him so rude. Shaking her head back and forth, Emily remained stood where she was as she continued to stare at him, her eyes narrowed as though she hoped she he would notice her all of a sudden.

"I received an email this morning," Emily spoke. "It was a student from Gotham University about an interning position, but I didn't know we were advertising…it hasn't been place on the noticeboard…or spoken of."

Jonathan sighed and looked up to the receptionist after a few brief moments. He could not deny that she was a rather attractive being to the naked eye. She wore a light amount of makeup and her hair hung in attractive curls over one shoulder. He suspected she was what society would deem attractive, but he couldn't help but note her flaws. The dress she wore was loose at her hips, indicating that she had done her best to find a dress to flatter her curvy figure. She had applied more makeup than necessary to the chin of her face, clearly attempting to hide the spots sat there.

Of course she was not perfect, Jonathan understood. No one was perfect.

"That would be because I offered the position exclusively to students studying psychopharmacology at Gotham University. It is not very often we advertise paid internships and I want the best of the best to apply. There was no need to make the job knowledge public."

Emily instinctively took a step forwards, looking at Crane with wide eyes. "A paid internship?" she double-checked.

"That is what I said," Jonathan responded, managing to draw himself away from his work as he looked to Emily.

"Then I want to apply," Emily hastily declared.

Jonathan looked shocked at what he was hearing from her. Sitting back in his leather chair, Emily watched as a smug smirk took hold of his features. Tilting her head to the side, Emily wondered what he was finding so entertaining about her sudden revelation.

"You wish to apply?" Jonathan asked from her.

"Yes," Emily nodded.

Chuckling deeply, Emily remained transfixed as he removed his glasses from his eyes and shook his head, his fingers moving to pinch his nose and his hair falling into his face for a moment. He pushed it away from his eyes, watching Emily as she stood before him and held his gaze.

"And why would you, a receptionist, apply for this position?" Jonathan wondered.

Wincing, Emily felt herself worthless for a moment. He had no idea who she was or the degree she had. He didn't know her, but he felt worthy enough to slate her. Why would he do that? Who did he think he was?

"I interned here before," Emily informed him, grateful that she could wipe the smug smile from his face. "There were no jobs available except for the reception one. I could not intern for my entire life. I needed money…but I always wanted to be a nurse or a doctor with the mentally ill. I have a degree in Psychology but I couldn't afford medical school and the Asylum had no money to fund me."

Jonathan watched her for those moments, wondering what she truly wanted. He had never had her down as a wannabe doctor. He thought that she was content making herself look pretty and sitting at a desk and smiling at people. Maybe there were brains behind that pretty face.

"Well," Jonathan said, wondering what he should say in response to that sudden knowledge. "You would have to go through the application process like everyone else. Working here in reception does not make you a higher calibre candidate."

"I understand," Emily nodded and turned on her heel to leave his office.

It was only as she turned he handle to the door did she look back to him. He was still staring at her, his lips pulled into a thin line as he placed his glasses back onto his eyes.

"And which Doctor is the internship with?"

"Me," Jonathan spoke. "Does that put you off, Miss Meyers?"

She was about to answer honestly, but she held her tongue. Forcing a bright smile onto her face, she shook her head, tossing her curls over one shoulder as Jonathan watched her with interest.

"Not at all," Emily promised him. "If anything it just means that I shall be learning from the best."

Emily knew that she was being sickly sweet, but she failed to care. Moving away from his office, she rolled her eyes and knew that she had to get to this job.

….

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who decided to follow the first chapter. I promise that there is much more to come so I do hope that you shall stick with me! Do let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

"Darling, you know how supportive we are of you, but we just worry that you are not happy where you are."

Emily could have counted the amount of times she had been faced with this conversation. Her parents always decided to raise this topic of conversation at the dinner table, but it had changed for that evening. Emily had found herself sat at the wooden table in the family kitchen; her psychology books sprawled in front of her along with pieces of papers and folders from her college days.

She had rummaged around under her bed to find them and had brought them downstairs in the large brown cardboard box they were stored in. She had dumped them on the kitchen table and began to rummage around in them. She had underestimated the amount of work that had to take place to become Doctor Crane's intern. There wasn't the standard application form, but there were tests.

Emily would have quit there and then, but she wanted to see his smug face falter when she passed the tests. She wanted to prove her worth to him after his belittling and demeaning comments. If that meant she had to work under him and spend her days listening to his snarky comments then so be it.

She would prove her worth eventually.

"I am happy," Emily told her mother.

Patricia Meyers was rushing around the kitchen, trying to prepare dinner before her two other children descended into the room. Patricia's long and curly brown hair bounced around her shoulders as her checked shirt slipped down her arm and she continued to stir the sauce in the pan on the stove, flipping a tea towel over her shoulder as she glanced back to her eldest daughter.

Sighing softly, Patricia watched as Emily blew dust from her psychology textbook to create a cloud.

"You wanted to go to medical school, Emily," Patricia reminded her daughter. "You never wanted to be a receptionist…and you will be losing money if you become an intern."

"I know," Emily told her mother. "But will this internship help you to become a doctor?"

"Probably not," Emily sighed softly. "But it is what I want to do, mom. I want to work in the Asylum with patients. I can continue to save my money from the internship to put it towards medical school."

Patricia shook her head and looked to the ceiling for a few brief moments. She felt for her eldest daughter. She had worked two jobs to get through college and it had almost killed her. She had gone straight into work from college, even though it was a job she didn't particularly want. It had gotten even more difficult when she started dating Daniel. He had been lazy in college. Everything had been given to him on a plate. He was a polar opposite to Emily, but her daughter was infatuated with him. It was something Patricia could not quite understand.

"I know," Patricia shook her head slowly. "And I am sorry, Emily. I wish that we could have given you more."

Emily looked up from her work and smiled to her mom, shaking her head softly before she went towards her, leaving her textbooks. She wrapped her arms around her mother as Patricia placed an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her daughter's head as she did so.

"You gave me enough," Emily assured her mother. "Stop talking like that."

"We never did," Patricia shook her head. "Your father and I should have worked more…or-"

"With three children?" Emily checked with her mother. "Mom, you have Eve and Robert to think of. I'm fine. I can make this on my own."

Patricia didn't want to disagree with her daughter. She looked down to her and saw just how determined she was. She was putting away every spare cent she earned towards medical school. She worked harder than anyone Patricia knew. She had to have faith that her daughter would be happy one day. She recalled how proud she felt when she had graduated from college with her psychology degree. But now she always felt. She proud of her daughter's courage and strength not to give in and stop chasing what she wanted.

Watching as Emily moved to pack her stuff away into the cardboard box, the sad smile stayed on her face as Emily spoke;

"I'll go and fetch Eve and Rob for dinner," she told her.

"Thank you, sweetie."

….

Emily was at work earlier than she cared to admit the next morning. She was rooting through the staff room, looking at all the latest textbooks on mental health law after realising that hers were out of date the night before. She needed to know the law on detaining those with no relatives. She was knelt on the floor in front of the table, a pen in one hand as she made notes so that she could answer Doctor Crane's ridiculous test questions.

She wondered if she was cheating by looking for the answer, but she failed to care. She was doing the research and was making an argument as to whether or not the law had to change. She hadn't gotten that far yet, for she had no idea what she was truly reading. She knew that she should have kept up to date with such affairs, but she was useless at that. She usually found herself too swamped with her own work to consider extra-curricular study.

Emily straightened out the tight black pencil skirt she wore as she stood up and closed the textbook. She gathered her notes in one hand and placed the book back in the bookshelf it belonged to. She glanced around the small staff room, noting that the cleaners hadn't bothered to tidy away the coffee mugs sat on the small table by the window where people ate their lunch.

Moving towards them, Emily dropped her notes onto the sofa and picked the mugs up. She went towards the sink and began to wash up. It was only then when she heard the staff room door open. Emily turned her head over her shoulder, wondering who could be there as early as she was. It had not even struck eight o'clock in the morning.

"Miss Meyers."

Emily felt a chill move down her spine as soon as she heard his voice. There was something about it that always sounded cold and calculating. She remained mute and turned her head back to the sink.

"Doctor Crane," she responded politely.

"You are here early, Miss Meyers."

He was moving towards the kettle near the sink as Emily placed the mugs back down next to the appliance, her arm brushing against his as she did so. The material of his suit jacket was smooth against her bare arm. She adjusted the collar to her sleeveless shirt as she placed a hand on her arm.

"I was just looking at the questions you set…for the internships…" Emily explained. "I can hardly work at home so I thought that I would come here."

"The boyfriend distracts you, I take it?" Jonathan wondered and Emily's brows furrowed.

He was barely looking at her as he dropped a tea bag into his cup and waited for the kettle to boil. Emily picked her notes back up from the sofa, shaking her head as she went. She could feel his gaze on her as he turned his back to the counter, the tops of his thighs resting against it as he folded his arms over his chest and waited for her response.

"I live with my parents still," Emily responded. "They have two teenagers…well…my brother and sister. Anyway, how did you know that I had a boyfriend?"

Jonathan smirked at that, shaking his head as he did so. She truly was oblivious to everything. He wondered how she had even managed to graduate considering.

"I have seen him escort you from work once or twice," Jonathan said nonchalantly. "It is all very relevant at the end of the day. Your personal life is of no concern to me."

Emily winced at his words. Why did they sound so hurtful? Why did he sound so cold and cruel about everything? She tried to hide her taken back expression, but she failed miserably. Shaking her head back and forth, she did her best to hide her face as she bent down to pick her satchel up and into her hands from where she had placed it on the sofa.

"I enjoy to keep my work and private life separate," she informed him. "Anyway, I will go and make a start on the work for the day."

"Oh," Jonathan called out to her. "Before you go, I thought that you should know I am interviewing today….for the internship."

"What?" Emily couldn't help but snap out to him, her hands clenching into fists as her satchel draped over her shoulder. "I only found out yesterday…I haven't done the application form…"

"Well someone has," Jonathan shrugged his shoulders over to her. "I can hardly keep people waiting if they are good enough for the internship. Her name is Joanna Livey. She will be here just after lunch if you could direct her to my office."

"You have to be joking?" Emily could scarcely contain her disbelief. "I only found out about the position yesterday. You haven't even said that there is a closing date."

"Applications close when I decide," Jonathan responded with a slight smirk. "I am in charge of this Asylum and I am in charge of hiring my own intern. I shall hire when I am ready."

"That is unfair," Emily snapped at him. "What if a better candidate comes along and you have already hired someone?"

Jonathan heard the kettle boil and he turned around to pour the steaming water into the cup on the side, speaking clearly as he did so. "The calibre of candidates shall no doubt be high. I am afraid that if I think Miss Livey is the correct person for the position then I shall hire her. I do not wish to lose such a candidate."

Emily could feel emotion swim through her. She shook her head back and forth, refusing to believe what she was hearing from him. She moved the back of her hand up and down her arm, trying to keep herself calm as she glowered at Jonathan.

"And if I hand in the application form tonight?" she wondered and Jonathan sighed, turning back around with the mug held in his hand. "Will you hold off making a decision until then?"

Jonathan couldn't help but think how desperate she sounded. He almost found it pathetic. He kept quiet and did his best not too entertained by the girl's antics. He had never truly met a creature like her.

"If it shall keep you from crying in front of me, yes," Jonathan said.

Emily blinked profusely, her body shaking as she shook her head. "Do you think of how people might feel? Do you just say things to hurt them?"

"I tell the truth," Jonathan told her. "If you cannot cope with that then perhaps interning under me is not for you."

"Or perhaps you should not be an ass all of the time?" Emily wondered, flapping her arms by her side. "Maybe that would be a better outcome for everyone."

She had no chance to savour the look of shock on his face as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the staff room, allowing the door to hit the wall behind her on the way out. She took a sharp breath as she moved on shaking legs to the reception. She now wondered if she had not just lost the internship, but her job as well.

…

A/N: Quite a few followers for the fanfiction! I hope you are all enjoying it and will let me know what you think and if you have any future plot ideas. Thanks!


End file.
